bangtansonyeondanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Hope World (Piosenka)
Pierwsza piosenka z albumu Hope World, wykonawcą utworu jest J-Hope Tekst Eng (Yup, yup, yup) My name is my life (life) A hopeful vibe A positive rather than a negative type I live up to my name but ain't no price (Whoo) Not a romanticist An age without a hitch I enjoy curses and vulgar language, But I don’t do that in my music If I were to say about me, everyday is like D-day A lifetime of thanking for the environment I’m given A life that makes me anticipate living My 20s where I believe in myself and work Respect My Father Mother I take after that blood The baton that was passed on and received I run in step with this motto This is my very own delight To my world, Cheers Yup to fall for it Yup to dig it up Yup to crash into it (Yup, Yup Yup) This is style, This is mine The same-same kids, one body one mind Time To be in one body and soul Let’s try it together, it’s a submarine here Everyone’s Aronnax, I’m Captain Nemo Follow Now meaningfully, firmly Like that of an optimist That’s right, enjoyably all together Above the water, we become swans Day Day Substitute yourself into the world Have some faith, like a religion, Amen To give it a meaning, was what I intended You just need to receive it, Feel like Payday Chorus Say hello to my Hope World This is my world, my own story I run 20,000 leagues under the sea Ok Shout out to my Hope World Whoever you may be Let’s go one round around the world Like a novel, my very own Feel (feel) Chorus Say hello to my Hope World This is my world, my own story I run 20,000 leagues under the sea Ok Shout out to my Hope World Whoever you may be Let’s go one round around the world Like a novel, my very own Feel (feel) (Hello to my Hope World) (My own story) (Shout out to my Hope World) (My own story that feels like a novel) I’m just believing myself and running, Alright (Alright, alright) This world is deep and we are going for it, Up all night Chorus Say hello to my Hope World This is my world, my own story I run 20,000 leagues under the sea Ok Shout out to my Hope World Whoever you may be Let’s go one round around the world Like a novel, my very own Feel (feel) (Trust me and run) (Baby Alright) (whoo) (The world is deep, and we'll give it a go) (Baby all night, baby) Hang My name is My life 희망적 Vibe 부정보다는 긍정 Type 이름값 해 But ain't no price Whoo Not, 순정파 거침없는 나이 즐겨 해 욕과 속된 말 But 내 음악에선 안 해 나를 말하자면, 매일같이 D-day 주어진 환경에 감사하는 일생 삶에 대한 기대가 만든 인생 나 자신을 믿고 일을 하는 20대 Respect My Father Mother 그 피를 닮어 건네 받은 바통 이 모토에 맞게 뛰어 이게 나만의 희열 내 세상에 Cheers Say hello to my Hope World 내 세상인 걸 나만의 이야기 달려 해저 2만리 Ok Shout out to my Hope World 그 누가 됐던 돌자 세상 한 바퀴 소설 같은 나만의 Feel Yup 빠져보는 것 Yup 파헤쳐 보는 것 Yup 부딪혀보는 것 This is style, This is mine 비슷비슷 한 애들 일심동체 Time 함께 해보자 여긴 잠수함 모두 아로낙스 난 네모함장 Follow 자 알차게 당차게 마치 낙관 주의자답게 그저 즐겁게 다 함께 우린 수면 위 백조가 돼보는 거야 Day Day 세상에 자신을 대입해 믿음을 가져 종교처럼 Amen 의미를 주고 싶은 게 내 마음이 되었기에 받기만 하면 돼 Feel like Payday Say hello to my Hope World 내 세상인 걸 나만의 이야기 달려 해저 2만리 Ok Shout out to my Hope World 그 누가 됐던 돌자 세상 한 바퀴 소설 같은 나만의 Feel 그저 나를 믿고 뛰어보는 거야 Alright 이 세상은 깊고 우린 가보는 거야 Up all night Say hello to my Hope World 내 세상인 걸 나만의 이야기 달려 해저 2만리 Ok Shout out to my Hope World 그 누가 됐던 돌자 세상 한 바퀴 소설 같은 나만의 Feel Rom My name is My life Huimangjeok Vibe Bujeongbodaneun geungjeong Type Ireumgabs hae But ain't no price Whoo Not, sunjeongpa Geochimeopsneun nai Jeulgyeo hae yoggwa sokdoen mal But Nae eumageseon an hae Nareul malhajamyeon, maeilgati D-day Jueojin hwangyeonge gamsahaneun ilsaeng Salme daehan gidaega mandeun insaeng Na jasineul midgo ireul haneun 20dae Respect My Father Mother Geu pireul dalmeo Geonne badeun batong I motoe majge ttwieo Ige namanui huiyeol Nae sesange Cheers Say hello to my Hope World Nae sesangin geol Namanui iyagi Dallyeo haejeo 2manli Ok Shout out to my Hope World Geu nuga dwaessdeon Dolja sesang han bakwi Soseol gateun namanui Feel Yup ppajyeoboneun geot Yup pahechyeo boneun geot Yup budijhyeoboneun geot This is style, This is mine Biseutbiseut han aedeul ilsimdongche Time Hamkke haeboja yeogin jamsuham Modu aronakseu nan nemohamjang Follow Ja alchage dangchage Machi naggwan juuijadabge Geujeo jeulgeobge da hamkke Urin sumyeon wi baekjoga dwaeboneun geoya Day Day Sesange jasineul daeibhae Mideumeul gajyeo jonggyocheoreom Amen Uimireul jugo sipeun ge nae maeumi doeeossgie Badgiman hamyeon dwae Feel like Payday Say hello to my Hope World Nae sesangin geol Namanui iyagi Dallyeo haejeo 2manli Ok Shout out to my Hope World Geu nuga dwaessdeon Dolja sesang han bakwi Soseol gateun namanui Feel Geujeo nareul midgo ttwieoboneun geoya Alright I sesangeun gipgo urin gaboneun geoya Up all night Say hello to my Hope World Nae sesangin geol Namanui iyagi Dallyeo haejeo 2manli Ok Shout out to my Hope World Geu nuga dwaessdeon Dolja sesang han bakwi Soseol gateun namanui Feel